When The Time Comes
by MissNelle
Summary: A short story about Odin wanting to tell Loki about where he came from but being unable to because he is his son. Loki and Thor are the same age as when you first see them as children in the movie.


"Three … Two … One! Here I come, brother!" exclaimed the young prince, Thor. He spun around; his bright blue eyes alight with merriment. He and his younger brother, Loki, had been playing a thrilling game of hide-and-go-seek for many hours. Thor ran about the great throne hall in search for his teasing brother. He had been the seeker for most of their game and he grew tired of losing.

Behind a pillar he spotted the crouched body of Loki. Thor grinned ear to ear and began to creep up behind him. Once he was but a few feet away, Thor jumped around the other side, throwing his arms wide and yelling, "Ah HA!"

Loki also jumped the other way and sped off. Thor quickly chased him down, but right as he was about to tap Loki on the shoulder to pass on the cursed title of seeker, his hand fazed through his back. Then Loki disappeared entirely!

Thor stopped dead in his tracks, turning toward their father's throne, knowing he would find Loki there, and sure enough, there he sat. Loki's feet were dangling back and forth as he called out, "I win once more, brother."

He smiled cleverly but sweetly as his older brother ran to him. "One does not win by using trickery." Thor stated, his lips pushed together in slight anger. This wasn't the first time Thor had fallen for his brother's magical clone.

Loki's smile faded a little. In the beginning of their game, Thor had won many times. He was faster than his littler sibling, and Loki found the use of his magic helped to give him an upper hand.

"Tis a victory nonetheless, I merely use what I was born with. No need to get offended."

Thor walked to the throne and placed his chin on the arm rest, it but a few inches shorter than he, "I wish to choice the next game." He pouted.

Loki jumped from their father's chair and stood beside him, "Okay then, you choice."

Thor's face beamed with his growing delight and placed his fists on his hips, portraying a purposeful stance. His hair shone gold like the room in the sun's setting light, "Let us play a game of Warriors and Frostgaints!" He stated, then taking one of those tiny fists and playfully pecking it against his brother's shoulder, "You be the frostgaint and I the warrior."

Loki pushed Thor's arm away and complained, "You are always the warrior!"

Thor then pushed his back, "I am the oldest, so I say who shall be who, you frostgaint!" Then Thor tackled Loki, sending the two rolling on the floor. Loki climbed to his feet and proceeded to fight in pretend combat, throwing imaginary ice shards at Thor. Thor then pretended to block them with his make-believe Mjolnir.

They continued to engage in mock battle when Odin Allfather entered the room. Odin stood in silence with a loving smile and watched his two sons; the longer he watched, the warmer his smile grew. They tumbled and tussled around, each being fair in blocking hits and taking damage. Soon, though, they noticed his presence and rushed toward him.

Loki made it first and quickly explained, "Guess what, father, I am a frostgaint!"

A sharp wave of fear crawled down Odin's spine at the words. Had his son figured out the truth? Had someone told him? Wait, who else would know? By his might, he swore to find the man who dared spread such-!

"Father? Tis only make-believe. I am not a frostgaint, I promise." Loki took his father's hand in his, a gesture of comfort.

"Yes, we are only playing a game." Thor offered, now standing on his other side.

Odin blinked as their explanation settled in. Then quickly recovered, giving them both a weak smile. Of course, a silly game, he should have known. He must have looked a fool, standing there and gawking as he had. Odin gave Loki's tiny hand a gentle squeeze and offered his free one to Thor, who took it gladly. He turned and led them from the room, stating that it was time to eat.

After they had dinned in the feast hall with some of Asgard's bravest warriors, who had related stories of battle, Odin sat with his wife, Frigga, in their private chambers. He had told her of his sudden fright from before and she listened in silence, mulling over the information.

"I have thought long and hard about this, and I have decided to tell Loki the truth." Odin spoke, standing at the foot of their bed. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood stiff.

Frigga smoothed out her dress and replied in a soft voice, "Do you believe that to be for the best? Our scholars teach them about how horrid the Jotuns are. Especially since the great war on Earth…"

Odin had already thought of that himself, "Yes, I do believe it is. In the long run of things, anyway. It shall be better that he learn today than to find out in another way, years from now. He would be hurt to find that his life had been a lie-"

"But it would not be a lie. It would still be his life! He is our son, by birth right or no, the truth would only hurt him as much now as later." Frigga protested, fearing only the worst would come of things.

Odin went to his wife, taking her hands in his and kissing her knuckles, "He cannot grow up and not know. It is his right to know. Yes, he will still be our son. I love him, and I know you do as well. That is all that matters."

She sat there, not wanting to believe it, but she could not fight the truth of it. Loki deserved to know where he came from. The truth would not take away their love or his place in their home. He was a prince of Asgard, their son, and Thor's brother. Nothing would change that.

"Yes, alright, if you believe it would be better to tell him now, than I shall agree." With that, Odin gave her another kiss and ordered a guard to summon Loki's presence. The royal couple waited in painful silence until their youngest son poked around the looming, golden door. His short, black hair was slicked back on his head; his rich green eyes were wide and unblinking. He walked into the room, wearing a silk, forest green sleeping robe and pants. It was slightly large on his body, making his already fragile frame seem all the more frail.

"Yes, father? What is the matter, mother?" He climbed onto the bed when Frigga patted the spot next to her. She wrapped an arm around her son and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head and finding his hair still wet from a bath.

"Your father and I have some news to tell you, my son." Her smile was comforting.

When Loki only turned too stared at him without speaking, Odin cleared his throat and began, "Loki. You are my son. Born a prince and meant to rule as a king. You are bright and clever, gifted with magical powers. However, there is something I must tell you…" The longer Odin rambled on, the more Loki's stare got to him. He could not pull his gaze away from those innocent eyes, and he found he did not wish to take away that innocence.

Loki was young, just a child. He was not ready for such news, "You are an amazing son and we love you." Odin embraced him in a tight hug, holding his son close.

Loki let himself be held and returned the hug, wondering why his father was acting as such, "I love you both, as well, father. Is that all?" He asked when Odin let go.

"Yes, that is all. Now off to bed, the hour grows late." Odin said, helping his son down.

Loki turned to his mother and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight, mother."

She placed another kiss on his head, cupping his face, "Goodnight, my sweet prince."

He ran toward the doors, "Goodnight, father." He called back. Odin smiled and gave him a teasing wink. Once Loki had left and they knew there was no chance of him overhearing their conversation did Frigga say, "You could not tell him."

"No, I could not bring myself to crush his happiness. He is too young, I see that now. He would not understand. I shall tell him when he grows older, when the time comes."

Frigga smiled and nodded, pleased with her husband's decision. Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she stood and left to ready for bed. Odin said in thought as he turned to stare out their large window, "When the time comes…"

He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.


End file.
